1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type of heater coil construction for use with an inductively heated rotating roll.
2. Prior Art
Induction heaters for rotating rolls are known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,492 issued to Morris H. Brogden et al. on Nov. 13, 1973. This patent, and patents cited therein, show various heater constructions.
Also, a type of heated roll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,893 wherein a resistance heater is embedded in support material. A typical wire wound coil construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,024.